Pokémon Alola form`s
=All The 'Pokémon Sun & Moon' Alola Forms Revealed (So Far)= Here is the info we just cobind together this game is looking cool I too Disappointed that there was no new megas in Pokémon Sun/Moon But looking forward to this Game it's to Sun/Moon At least they did not leave us with nothing Look The Alolan forms are looking great they are super cool! I hope We get More Alolan forms like Alolan Zigzagoon What it can happen some day! Pokémon Sun/Moon is cool I'm Pokémon on team Sun. Yesterday morning's Nintendo Direct treated us to a plethora of 3DS news. Among all the announcements, though, we also got to see another Alola form that will be in Pokémon Sun and Moon come Novemeber: Alolan Rattata. The addition of yet another Alola form means the number of Alolan Pokémon is seriously starting to climb. In fact, it might even be a bit tricky to keep track of all the forms. That's where we come in! Below, you'll see all the Alola forms that have been revealed so far for''Pokémon Sun and Moon''! Alolan Sandshrew Type: Ice/Steel Ability: Snow Cloak Sandshrew have historically lived in desert areas. But the frequent eruptions of nearby volcanoes drove the Sandshrew to abandon the desert and migrate to snowy mountains, where they took on this form. At first, it might look like Sandshrew just got a recoloring and Game Freak called it a day. But if you look a little closer, the Alolan Sandshrew's face and ears actually have changed and represent an igloo. Alolan Sandslash Type: Ice/Steel Ability: Snow Cloak The Alolan Sandshrew of the snowy mountains evolve into Alolan Sandslash with spiny backs that are covered in ice. Thanks to their icy coating, these spines are large and sharp. Alolan Sandslash hide themselves in the snow when strong enemies appear, leaving only their needles exposed and ready for business. With Alolan Sandshrew comes Alolan Sandslash, and as you might expect, Sandslash has received an icy makeover and his spikes have become at least two and a half times as deadly. Alolan Vulpix Type: Ice Ability: Snow Cloak It is said that Vulpix came to the Alola region together with humans, but the Fox Pokémon moved to the snowy mountain peaks to avoid the normal habitats of other Pokémon, and thus it ended up taking on this form. Unfortunately for Vulpix, the part about this Alolan form that most people seem to like is its evolution, Ninetails. But still, a snowy Vulpix is a very cool take, as it completely reverses the original form's type and appearance. Alolan Ninetails Type: Ice/Fairy Ability: Snow Cloak Alolan Ninetales live on a snowy peak that is revered in the Alola region as a holy mountain. They are treated as sacred emissaries, and people meet them with awe and fear. This Pokémon’s personality is extremely gentle, and at times it has helped humans who seem to be in distress. However, it shows no mercy at all to anyone or anything that dares to damage its territory! Look at that thing. Alolan Ninetails is gorgeous and it absolutely should be treated as sacred. Definitely one of the most well-received forms thus far, I can't wait to get my hands on one of these. ...and then force it to fight for me. Alolan Exeggutor Type: Grass/Dragon Ability: Frisk The environment of the Alola region, where strong sunlight pours down all year round, brought about this change in Exeggutor’s form. The people of Alola boast that the Alolan Exeggutor is the true form of Exeggutor.Unlike other Exeggutor, the Alolan Exeggutor has a fourth head—on its tail! This fourth head controls the tail independently and can take on opponents to the rear that can’t be reached by the main heads’ attacks. Okay, really, I don't think you can top this one...err, no pun intended. Anyways, Alolan Exeggutor is a hit and has even spawned tons of great memes and loads of questions about why the heck he's a dragon-type. Honestly, I hope we see more weird and crazy variants like this one. Alolan Meowth Type: Dark Ability: Pickup/Technician Meowth is a Pokémon that did not originally live in the Alola region. They were sent to the royal line as an offering from another region, and only a select few could have them as partners....It’s said that the Meowth that were offered to the royal family lived a life of luxury and pampering, which led them to have a selfish and prideful attitude. This caused Meowth’s form to change. This cat is too good for you. I mean, that describes how most cats view themselves, but it's especially true for the Alolan Meowth who knows he's all that. I mean, when your origin story involves a different evolutionary path as a result of living in royalty, it's hard not to get an ego. A dark ego. Alolan Marowak Type: Fire/Ghost Ability: Cursed Body/Lightning Rod The Marowak in the Alola region take bones and light both ends on fire by rubbing them against their foreheads. Then they spin the bones around! Marowak’s rarity and its fearsome appearance when it dances with its bone led the people of Alola to dub it a conjurer and regard it with fear. I'm not saying I called this one but... I totally called this one. Marowak has a tragic story and apparently he's now a ghost type. And although his origin story doesn't specifically mention dying, I'm still gonna read into it a bit. This is definitely one of my favorites despite the simplicity. I mean, he's wielding a bone that is on fire at both ends with blue flames. Hard to top that. Alolan Raichu Type: Electric/Psychic Ability: Surge Surfer The Raichu in Alola have two types—Electric and Psychic—and they are able to wield psychic power. What’s more, they can gather their psychic power in their tails and then ride on them to float in the air!Even Pokémon researchers don’t know why Raichu’s form changed in the Alola region. The people of Alola seem unconcerned by the question. Their guess: maybe it ate too many sweet and fluffy round pancakes! I never liked Raichu. The original anime probably played a role in forming that bias, but I still never liked him. Alolan Raichu is definitely designed to be a bit cuter, but you know what really sells him for me? The tail. He can air surf on his tail. Awesome. Alolan Rattata Type: Dark/Normal Ability: Gluttony/Hustle Unlike ordinary Rattata, urban areas are Alolan Rattata's main habitat. They are nocturnal and live in nests of several dozen. Alolan Raticate serve as their bosses. As a countermeasure to the exploding Rattata population in the Alola region, Yungoos were imported and released. To better avoid Yungoos, Rattata changed their preferred environments and circadian rhythms. These adaptations to their new environment led to their changed form. This is honestly one I wouldn't have expected but it's admittedly a bit odd. The black look for Rattata is cool, don't get me wrong, but the random extra tufts of hair... well, some of them make him look like he's middle-aged Rattata with a mustache. Yeah, get on that one, Photoshoppers! Alolan Raticate Type: Dark/Normal Ability: Gluttony/Hustle Because urban areas are their main habitat, their diet is higher in calories than ordinary Raticate. As a result, they have become hefty....Alolan Raticate continually stockpile huge amounts of food in their nests. They mostly prefer to send out Alolan Rattata to gather food while they themselves stay home in their nests and just eat. With Alolan Rattata comes Alolan Raticate. However, it seems that the Raticates have taken on a, uh... different look. Apparently the Rattatas don't share this "hefty" appearance because they're too busy gathering all the food for their Raticate overlords. Nothing to read into there! List of all Alolan Pokémon's 1. Alolan Sandshrew 2. Alolan Sandslash 3. Alolan Vulpix 4. Alolan Ninetales 5. Alolan Exeggutor 6. Alolan Meowth 7. Alolan Marowak 8. Alolan Raichu 9. Alolan Rattata 10. Alolan Raticate In all seriousness, it's very cool to see so many original Pokémon getting the Alolan treatment and I can't wait to see what other ones Game Freak has in store for us!